The Way You Make Me Feel
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: Brittany and Santana perform The Way You Make Me Feel...


The Way You Make Me Feel

"Mr. Shue? Britt and I have prepared a song." Santana said. Brittany beamed. She didn't think Santana would perform it with her. Both girls were wearing the clothes that Michael Jackson wore in the clip of The Way You Make Me Feel, Santana a blue shirt, Brittany a pink one.

"Okay, show us what you got." He smiled and sat down next to Rachel in the front row. Brittany stood against the right wall while Santana stood against the other. The music began to play and off course everyone recognized the song immediately.

Everyone was clapping. And then they began to walk at the same time. Brittany stopped in the middle of the floor and Santana stood before her.

"**You knock me off of my feet now baby! Hoo!**" Santana sung acapella.

She actually did those crazy moves Michael did in the beginning of the music video and everyone cheered already. Santana began to walk around her girlfriend. Brittany had to fight a smile, Santana looked so hot. She rolled her eyes and began to walk again. Santana looked a bit doubtful of following her but then did. She should really consider acting, Brittany thought.

**Santana: Hee-Hee!****Ooh!****Go on girl!**

Santana stopped in front of Brittany who just walked past her.

**Aaow! Hee!**

**Hey pretty baby with the****high heels on**

Santana stood before Brittany but the blonde ignored her again, Santana followed her girlfriend around the choir room.

**You give me fever****like I've never, ever known**

Santana walked after her, seemingly trying to get her attention.

**You're just a product of****loveliness**

She managed to stand before Brittany long enough to sing the next line.

**I like the groove of****your walk,****your talk, your dress**

Then she quickly turned seeming apathetic looking at Brittany who was now trying to woo her. They had ended up in the middle of the choir room and Brittany began to bust those Michael moves like a pro, making everyone clap louder. Santana just crossed her arms.

_Brittany: I feel your fever__from miles around__  
><em>_I'll pick you up in my car__and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

When she did as if she was holding someone's hips and 'doing' her. Santana rolled her eyes, turned around and walked away. Puck was going crazy.

_And tell me twice__  
><em>_that you're the one for me_

Santana spun around and they looked at each other.

**Santana: The way you make me feel****  
><strong>_Brittany: The way you make me feel_  
><strong>Santana: You really turn me on<strong>  
><em>Brittany: You really turn me on<em>

**Santana: You knock me off of my feet****  
><strong>_Brittany: You knock me off of__my feet_  
><strong>Santana: My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>Brittany: My lonely days are gone<em>

Brittany then began to walk again, Santana followed her

**Santana: I like this feelin' you're****givin' me**

Santana managed to stand next to Brittany, and moved just like in the clip, her hips and shoulders moving amazingly. Brittany was proud of her; she never thought Santana would be able to do those things. She tried to walk away, Santana following her.

**Just hold me baby and I'm****in ecstasy**

**Oh I'll be workin' from nine****to five****  
><strong>**to buy you things to keep****you by my side**

Santana then swished roles with Brittany and walked until she was next to the piano bench.

_Brittany: I never felt so in love before__  
><em>_just promise baby, _

Brittany jumped on the piano bench, like Michael jumped on the car.

_You'll__love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

Brittany moved her hips forward, making Puck whistle and Santana turn a slight shade of red.

_'Cause you're the one for me_

Brittany jumped off the bench, and landed in front of Santana.

**Santana: The way you make me feel**  
><em>Brittany: The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>Santana: You really turn me on<strong>

Now it was Santana who made her hips work and Brittany swallow, she missed the first words of what she had to sing. A few people chuckled at the smug expression Santana had.

_Brittany: __You really turn me on_

"Preach" Artie grinned.

**Santana: You knock me off of my feet****now baby-Hee!**  
><em>Brittany: You knock me off of<em>_my feet_  
><strong>Santana: My lonely days are gone<strong>**  
><strong>_Brittany: My lonely days are gone!_

**Santana: Go on girl!**  
><em>Brittany: Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!<em>  
><strong>Santana: Go on girl!<strong>

_Brittany: I never felt so in love before_  
><em>I promise baby, you'll love me<em>_forevermore__  
><em>**Santana: I swear I'm keepin' you****satisfied**

Now, it was Santana's turn to move like she was 'doing' Britt, her facial expressions were genius and it made Puck whistle again.

**'Cause you're the one for****me…****  
><strong>  
><strong>The way you make me feel<strong>  
><em>Brittany: The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>Santana: You really turn me on<strong>

They were just walking around each other, now no one was acting like they didn't want each other...

_Brittany: __You really turn me on__  
><em>**Santana: You knock me off of my feet****now baby-Hee!**  
><em>Brittany: You knock me off of<em>_my feet_  
><strong>Santana: My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>Brittany: My lonely days are gone<em>

Brittany walked back until her back hit the piano, her back against the keys of piano.

**Santana: The way you make me feel****  
><strong>_Brittany: The way you make me feel_  
><strong>Santana: You really turn me on<strong>

Santana walked closer to her girlfriend, a predatory look on her face.

_Brittany: __You really turn me on_  
><strong>Santana: You knock me off of my feet<strong>**now baby-Hee!**

Santana placed her foot next to Brittany, while the blonde grabbed her color, moving her forward, as if she was going to kiss her but then pushed her back.

_Brittany: You knock me off of__my feet_  
><strong>Santana: My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>Brittany: My lonely days are gone<em>

They stood in the middle of the choir room, and just sung to each other with a smile on their face, like they were having the time of their lives. And maybe that was the case.

**Santana: Ain't nobody's business,****  
><strong>**ain't nobody's business**  
><em>Brittany: The way you make me feel<em>_  
><em>**Santana: Ain't nobody's business,****  
><strong>**ain't nobody's business but****mine and my baby's****  
><strong>_Brittany: You really turn me on__  
><em>**Santana: Hee hee!**  
><em>Brittany: you knock me off of<em>_my feet__  
><em>**Santana: Hee Hee! Ooh!****  
><strong>_Brittany: My lonely days are gone_

**Santana: Give it to me-Give me****some time**  
><em>Brittany: The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>Santana: Come on be my girl-<strong>

Santana motioned with her hands to make Brittany come closer but Brittany just grinned and shook her head, signaling 'no.'

**I wanna****be with mine****  
><strong>_Brittany: You really turn me on_  
><strong>Santana: Ain't nobody's business-<strong>  
><em>Brittany: You knock me off of<em>_my feet_  
><strong>Santana: Ain't nobody's business but<strong>**mine and my baby's****. ****Go on girl! Aaow!**  
><em>Brittany: My lonely days are gone<em>

Then there was only clicking heard, Santana sat on the piano bench while Brittany took place in the middle of the choir room. She was going to show these people how to dance. She did all the moves like Michael. Santana looked as proud as she could possibly be, and turned on to, but can you blame her? Her girlfriend was hot stuff.

**Santana: Hee hee! Aaow!**  
><strong>Chika-Chika<strong>**Chika-Chika-Chika****  
><strong>**Go on Girl! Hee hee!****  
><strong>**The way you make me feel****  
><strong>**You really turn me on****  
><strong>**You knock me off my feet****  
><strong>**My lonely days are gone****  
><strong>  
>The song ended and everyone jumped to their feet. Brittany held out her hand to Santana, to help her to her feet. They grinned at each other and Brittany hugged her girlfriend close before they shared a kiss.<p> 


End file.
